


Crashing Emotions and Guitar Interludes

by EmotionalDorito



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Logan Sanders is a softie, Music, Virgil is an emotional mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDorito/pseuds/EmotionalDorito
Summary: In which Virgil is having a rough night and Logan steps in to shock everyone with his amazing secret talent.Alternate Title- I pretend to understand music terms for 800 words





	Crashing Emotions and Guitar Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> TW- Angst, Negative Emotions (lemme know if I miss anything out)  
Platonic Analogical  
Started off as a vent, ended with Logan fluff

Virgil's hands slid across the guitar with determination, pressing down on the strings harder than necessary, only to stop from shaking. The sound of his solo filled his ears, trapped in by his very worn and beloved headphones. His eyes started to prickle as he did his best to replace the negative thoughts in his head with intricate melodies and strong bass notes, matching the thumping beat of his music to the thundering he could feel in his chest, originating from his heart. The beat sped up as he got to the climax of the solo, his hands moving of their own accord up and down the neck of the beaten up old guitar, and for just a few moments, as he strummed and plucked, taking out all his emotions on the strings, he felt almost good. For just those few seconds it was just him and the guitar, alone in the universe, floating in emptiness.

But of course, all good things had to come to an end and the moment was over, the solo finished. Virgil landed back to earth and before the headphones he was taking off were even around his neck, his thoughts flooded back, stronger than before, a tsunami of emotions and worries crashing against his already worn and weathered mental stability, the lone remains of what was once a fortress of inner peace inside his mind, surrounded by uneasy and treacherous waters, calling out to him as he hid in the turret, hoping beyond hope the walls don’t give in. He focused on the dull pain of his stinging fingers; the physical pain lesser than his mental pain.

‘Virgil?’

Ripped out of his inner thoughts, he snapped his head around to face the owner of the mildly concerned voice, staring down at him from above the rims of his glasses. ‘It’s late, are you feeling alright Virgil?’

Logan was often mistaken as uncaring, but in truth he just failed to pick up on the social cues that indicated others emotions, however looking at Virgil, shaking and gripping onto his sticker plastered electric guitar with such intensity his knuckles were going white, along with the tears threatening to give way any second, even Logan could see that something clearly wasn’t right.

Virgil didn’t reply, knowing fully well that even a few words in such a state could cause him to burst out into sobs. Instead, he stared at Logan and after a few moments, he gestured for him to sit down. He’d prefer someone to be with him. He needed someone stable and strong to lean on, to ground him to the world.

Logan picked up on this and sat down, immediately greeted by his purple-haired companion slumping against his shoulder on the bed. He could feel his racing heartbeat and the uneven rising and falling of his chest as his breath shuddered out. Logan could feel his misery radiating off him with such intensity he knew very few things could calm him. Luckily, Logan knew exactly what one of those things was.

‘I actually know how to play the guitar myself if you want me to show you’

Virgil handed over the guitar, only realizes how tightly he was holding onto it when it was no longer there. Instead, he took a hold of the familiar hoodie sleeves. He felt uneasy giving the guitar to someone else, but the silence in the room was stifling and though he doubted the Logical side understood the concept of music, anything was better than this. Logan unplugged the guitar and started to gently strum it.

The contrast between his and Virgils playing was immediately recognizable. Where Virgil had been passionate and intense, Logans was more calculated and soft, his strumming and chord progressions down to a science. His song was specifically designed to do help the Anxious side, the 4-7-8 breathing pattern ingrained into its core, and to his satisfaction, it was starting to work.

Virgil relaxed and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and letting Logan's gentle melody fill his head, not as much pushing aside the bad thoughts as calming them, the stormy waters relaxing into gentle lapping against his Fortress of mindfulness. Whilst he may not feel how he aspired to feel, he was doing better, and for now, that's all he could possibly ask for.

Logan kept strumming against the guitar, a small smile spreading across his face as he watched the Anxious side finally at ease. Although he'd never tell anyone else he greatly enjoyed playing music. His busy schedule didn't allow for his hobby when the occasion arose, he came the closest he ever felt to emotions, being nearly joyed. In addition, for the first time in a long time, he felt useful, which made his insides feel 'warm and fuzzy' as Patton would describe it. He kept playing until Virgil fell into a slumber and left him in peace, carefully leaning the guitar against the foot of the bed careful to make a sound. 

Just before he dozed off, Virgil thought to himself that maybe he wouldn’t have to keep up the brick walls keeping him safe and happy all alone, and with that, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
